


loving you was killing me.. but i just couldn't stop.

by MarkLee127



Series: A Series Of Mark Lee Oneshots [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Sad, its sad y'all, lumark, markcas, markhei, mentioned johnjae if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkLee127/pseuds/MarkLee127
Summary: plum blossoms, a flower that symbolises hope.but they only appeared when mark lost his.how fucking ironic.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: A Series Of Mark Lee Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977934
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	loving you was killing me.. but i just couldn't stop.

mark was going crazy, he had to be, there was no way. no _fucking_ way. he stumbled away from the sink, dropping down to the floor as he exhaled shakily, he was just hallucinating, that had to be it. everything was fine, there was no hollow pain in his chest, there was no blood dripping down his chin, there were no petals in the sink. He closed his eyes tight as he brought his knees up to his chest, hands trembling in fear, _everything was going to be fine._

🌸🌸🌸

"mark, you okay?"

the ravenette snapped out of his thoughts and forced a smile, willing the concern to leave johnny's eyes. "yeah, why wouldn't i be?" 

"its just.. i dunno you seem off, you know you can talk to me right?"

mark hummed, trying his hardest to prevent his smile from faltering, johnny wouldn't be able to help him, no one would, but instead he responded with, "yeah, i know, thanks man." 

"no worries, anyways did i tell you about what jaehyun did last nigh? he's such a dumbass sometimes i love him-"

mark tuned johnny out as his eyes landed on a familiar figure heading there way, _oh no_. he gulped as he looked at the big eyes sparkling at him, the goofy grin evident as he strode towards them with large steps - steps mark would often complain about since he'd have to take two every time the other took one. "hey guys!" as he was nearing them, mark felt the uneasy feeling he'd got accustomed with all too well, the feeling of crawling in his lungs, the feeling of petals brushing against the inside of his throat, willing their was up. he coughed.

clenching his jaw tight, he stood up immediately, choking out a goodbye to johnny, he rushed past lucas, the petals making their way up fast and faster, the branches tightening their hold around his lungs, he didn't say a word to him as he ran past, heading straight for the exit of the café and running to- god, he didn't know, he just had to get away. his trainers thumped against the pavement, barrelling past passer-by's mark didn't stop until he couldn't hold them back anymore. he turned to the nearest alley and as soon as he was out of the public eye, he coughed. and once he started, he couldn't stop, the petals forcing their way out of his throat harshly, in a rush, but then falling to the floor in the most elegant manner, you'd think they had all the time in the world. his throat was burning by the time he was able to stop and his eyes were stinging with unshed tears. he rubbed his eyes to get rid of the blur and focused on what was in front of him. he froze as he looked at the flowers in front of him. _flowers._ he wasn't just choking up petals anymore. mark gently crouched down, his fingers gently picking up one of the flowers, the gently pink petals were stained with the harsh redness of his blood, the liquid staining the flower in small streams, dripping off the edge.

mark bit his lip as he realised what was happening, he didn't have much time left. 

🌸🌸🌸

should he get the surgery?

mark pondered as he sat in his apartment, not the safest place for him to be, considering his roommate just had to be the one and only lucas wong, but he didn't have anywhere else to go. it's not like he could just up and leave considering he just doesn't have the money to find a new place. he sighed as he leant against his headboard, eyes flickering to the picture of him and lucas on his nightstand. he picked up the frame, fingers gently tracing the picture. he couldn't get the surgery even if he wanted. he just couldn't afford it. he placed the photo on his nightstand face down, he doubts he would've wanted it anyway, he couldn't imagine not loving lucas.

"at least one good- well, useful thing came out of this stupid disease." mark whispered as he toyed with the ring on his thumb, "i know for sure he doesn't love me back." his heart ached as he looked up at the ceiling, letting his tears fall down his cheeks, his vision blurred as he kept his gaze upwards. _why does the heart always want what it can't have?_

"mark? you home?"

before he could reply, lucas opened the door with such force mark was surprised it didn't break off its hinges, the door creating a loud 'bang' as it hit the wall but lucas ignored it and walked straight up to the younger, "mark, what the hell was that this morning?" 

"uh.."

"you have any idea how worried i was?! i thought i did something wrong." lucas pouted and threw himself into the others arms, complaining about how he was stressed out the whole day. mark tensed as the other hugged him, praying lucas wouldn't hear his erratic heartbeat. 

"i uh.." he whispered as he felt his throat clog up, "sorry." he said thickly.

lucas hummed and pulled away, squinting slightly when he noticed how pale the other was, "are you okay? you look sick.." he placed the back of his palm against mark's forehead, eyes widening she spoke, "shit, you're burning up.. w-wait here i'll get a wet towel or something-"

as soon as lucas left the room, mark followed suite and rushed to the bathroom, locking it behind him, ignoring the knocks an concerned voice of lucas from the other side he hunched over the sink and gasped he felt the branches slither up his throat, he coughed harshly, the blood splattering the white of the sink. 

"mark?! mark, open the door!"

he winced as the burn in his throat greatened, with each time, he coughed out more and more, he felt himself gasping for breath as the petals cascaded into the bloodbath, hell, mark would think it looked kind of pretty if it wasn't what was killing him slowly. he was lightheaded by the time he was finished, gasping for air as he leant against the sink hardly able to breath. he looked up shakily, eyeing himself in the mirror, his dishevelled hair and ghastly pale skin beading with sweat, the blood a dark crimson dripping from his lips, he smiled. he smiled a crooked, painful, tired smile. he leant his forehead against the cold of the glass, gulping as he looked down at the flowers in the sink, then looked towards the door, lucas' pleas coming from the other side.

he was so fucking tired.

stumbling backwards, his back hit the wall and he slid down it, air just wasn't entering his lungs anymore, the branches were wound too tight, ever tightening and wounding their way up his throat, he felt its weight at the back of his throat, felt the flowers blooming within him. his vision kept blurring, his heart thumping loudly in his ears, he couldn't hear anything except the blood coursing through his veins. he narrowed his eyes as he looked at the door, his vision darkening around the edges and closing in, but he could still make out it rattling against its frame as lucas pushed against it. his eyelids felt heavy and suddenly, suddenly it felt like everything happened simultaneously. the door slamming open, lucas rushing in, mark's eyes closing, and the broken whisper escaping his blood stained lips, the last of his life fading away from him as the branches tightened until his lungs burst. one whisper which lucas felt ringing in his ears as he held mark's lifeless body in his arms.

"i love you."


End file.
